Chillin' with rage issues
by Guy who may like dragons
Summary: A cool mage, a warrior with rage issues and an all too disciplinary priest enter the arena. Will they be able to defeat their adversaries? Or more importantly, how many popsicles will they create?


**Okay I wrote this after some misadventures in the arena and wasn't in an all too serious mood when writing this, I hope the result is at least borderline funny. And yeah, the characters are somewhat based on me and my friends, but not entirely.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warcraft.**

* * *

**Chillin' with rage issues**

"All right, let's take this nice and easy." The disciplinary priest used his all too regular disciplinary tone. "We are facing a less common composition of adversaries today, a death knight of Acherus, a seasoned huntsman and a paladin of the light, any propositions of how we counter this?"

A human clad in intimidating plate armor responded. "I guess I can smash them to smithereens, but something tells me that I won't be able to rage this game…" The priest on the other hand was sure that she would be getting all the rage she needed…

"Or I just turn them into living popsicles." Another human continued. This one chilling in the corner with his frozen companion.

The priest sighed. "We might need to do something more than that." He was getting stressed the gates to the arena would open any moment now.

"Well, I guess I can turn the death knight into a living popsicle and the paladin into some critter of my own choosing." The mage added with a slight shrug to his shoulders.

This brought a smile to the all too disciplinary priest's lips. "That's great! Hopefully I'll be able to instill some artificial fear into him when your enchantment breaks."

An 'ahem' was heard and their warrior companion nodded towards the gate that was now being pulled open, and then they rushed out. The priest quickly proceeded by applying protective shields to his teammates, that soon recklessly rushed into the middle of Nagrand arena. He swore, sometimes he felt like his teammates wanted to die… Positioning himself behind a pillar, he peered out over the arena. His friends were just about to engage.

The warrior charged in, and as promised the knight of Acherus was turned into a living popsicle. Unfortunately the ice melted too soon and the paladin healed the knight's wounds. When the ice had melted he started hearing the distinct sound of steel hitting steal. His attention was then diverted to the hunter that was now rushing towards him. _Heck no,_ the priest though before tapping into the forces of the shadows, leaving an apparition behind taking the trap the hunter had planned for him.

The clashes of steel sounded throughout the arena, and a shout. "I'm sick of this damn hunter!" When the priest peered out yet again from behind his pillar to heal his allies, he saw his mage red faced and screaming spells, and incantations towards the hunter that only struggled somewhat to stay alive with the help of his healer. Then yet another shout was heard in the arena.

"Stop parrying my damned abilities, you undead bastard! I'm not getting any rage!" This was then followed by additional creative combinations of swear words, and anatomically impossible suggestions.

The priest could barely keep himself from laughing. "Seems like you have more than enough rage." He was starting to feel somewhat drained from casting his plethora of spells, but he was still in a good mood. Then they heard something different.

At first the priest feared that the hunter had equipped one of those brand new automatic weapons engineered by those crafty goblins, whatever they were called, the barrage of hits was simply too rapid to originate from a regular gun. When he turned around he was met with an interesting sight. The hunter was now nailed to the wall by several spikes of ice. Then the priest remembered the name of those guns, machine guns, but who needed machine guns when you had a cool mage.

Then he heard a slam so loud that he had to clutch his ears. Yet again he turned around to be met by an even more impressive sight. A crater had formed in the ground, filled with the remains of what used to be a death knight of the dread fort Acherus. "I hit him." The warrior said with an all too smug expression written across her face. Her two teammates only responded with smiles of their own, smiles that were soon directed towards the lonely paladin.

The paladin gazed upon them in fear as they slowly started marching toward him. He almost seemed paralyzed until something woke him from his stupor, and he encased himself in a bubble of holy light. Then he proceeded by picking up a stone, that after some channeling teleported him away from the arena, and impending death as a popsicle.

* * *

**(AN)**

**What did you think? Please tell me in a review. I hope the quality wasn't all that bad; I really wanted to write this down as quickly as possible, lest I should forget it all.**

**There might be coming more if you like it :)**


End file.
